dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
How to Frame a Templar
} |name = How to Frame a Templar |act = 2 |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = SerRoderick.jpg |px = 270px |start = Mistress Selby (Docks) |end = Mistress Selby (Docks) |location = The Hanged Man, Gallows |previous = The Underground Railroad |next = Search and Rescue |appearances = Dragon Age II }} How to Frame a Templar is an Act 2 side quest in Dragon Age II. This quest only becomes available if Hawke saved Keran's position with the templars during the Act 1 quest Enemies Among Us. Otherwise, A Debt in the Family will be available instead. Acquisition This quest may be acquired by reading Mistress Selby's board in the Docks area of Kirkwall, which becomes available after completing The Underground Railroad. Walkthrough Gallows Courtyard Go to the Gallows Courtyard. Look for the harbormaster's assistant on the right who's complaining about raw Lyrium, which he doesn't know where to send. The quest marker then changes to the stall behind him, where you find a scroll identified as "Delivery Order". Read the scroll and scribble down the templar's name. Take the scroll to the dockworker across the courtyard and speak with him. The Hanged Man Enter the Hanged Man during the daytime and talk to the templar, Ser Roderick, immediately to your left as you enter, proceeding with the appropriate dialogue options. Whatever lie you tell him about Vernhart, he goes to report it. The quest log will not update until both tasks are completed. Return to the Docks and speak to Mistress Selby for a reward. Rewards * 750 XP * 1 Once this quest and Search and Rescue are completed, talk to Mistress Selby again. She disappears, but you get: * 100 XP * 1 Result After turning in the quest to Mistress Selby, if you recheck the book behind her you will find a rather entertaining account of what happened to Ser Conrad. Depending on what Hawke accuses him of, the letter documenting Ser Conrad's fate will be slightly different. Notes * This quest is only available if both the apostates were freed in Act of Mercy and Keran was allowed to remain a templar. If Keran was allowed to remain in the Order, but the apostates were turned into the Circle, The Underground Railroad does not become available, and by extension neither does this quest. * The quest text speaks of possible opportunities to slander the templar in both the Gallows and Lowtown. This is a bit misleading. Other than speaking with Ser Roderick in the Hanged Man, which indeed is in Lowtown, there's nothing more to be found there. Trivia * Ser Conrad Vernhart's name is a reference to the character Conrad Verner from BioWare's Mass Effect series. Bugs * As of patch 1.04, after turning the Delivery Order in to the dockworker, a second, identical scroll appears on the ground near the crate where you found the first. The same "dialogue" can be initiated with it, but there is no effect. ** The duplicate cannot be removed and will continue to show up as a quest marker on the minimap. Simply click again on the scroll and do the same action you did few seconds ago: the marker won't appear again. ** The duplicate can be removed and no longer shows up as a quest marker on the minimap. ** The bug can be avoided by doing the task in the Gallows before speaking to Ser Roderick, as mentioned in the walkthrough. Category:Dragon Age II side quests